


Friendly Competition

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mabel Lane Fox, a vivacious and competitive woman, a woman very much after Mary’s own heart.





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a bit of a punt on this one, not much Mary/Mabel stuff out there, but hopefully that won't be a problem. 
> 
> As ever, thank you to everyone for leaving kudos, bookmarking and subscribing to the series so far, it's very much appreciated and thank you to greycecile for your lovely comments, I'm pleased that you're enjoying the series.

Mary adjusted her helmet as she sat astride her horse. She glanced around at the other members of the hunting party, a collection of friends and associates, a sea of red and black standing out in the greyness of midwinter. As she scanned the group, one particular member caught her eye, Mabel Lane Fox, a vivacious and competitive woman, a woman very much after Mary’s own heart. 

As if summoned by the thought, Mabel turned to meet Mary’s gaze. Their eyes locked, a silent challenge. Mabel gave her a sideways smile and winked. 

The bugle blared and they set off.


End file.
